In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various automatic deceleration feedback control systems, each feedback-controlling a braking force resulting from braking torque applied to each road wheel of an automotive vehicle responsively to a deviation between an actual deceleration of the vehicle and a desired deceleration, so that the actual deceleration is brought closer to the desired deceleration. The desired deceleration is usually determined based on the driver's braking action, i.e., the amount of brake-pedal depression. For instance, when an integral controller is used for vehicle-deceleration feedback control, the braking force of the road wheel is controlled in response to a control signal (an output signal) proportional to the integral of an error signal corresponding to the deceleration deviation, so that the actual deceleration is brought closer to the desired deceleration. The integral controller can reliably bring the actual deceleration closer to the desired deceleration, even in presence of disturbances (unwanted input signals) such as a change in movable load on the vehicle, thus exhibiting the superior disturbance stability or increased disturbance tolerance or superior disturbance reduction performance. Such a deceleration feedback control system equipped vehicle often employs an anti-skid braking system (ABS). As is generally known, the ABS system is able to repeatedly execute an anti-skid cycle constructed by a pressure-reduction mode, a pressure build-up mode, a pressure-hold mode, and the like, so as to reduce and recover the braking force applied to the road wheel, thus preventing a wheel lock-up condition, which may occur during driving of the vehicle on a so-called low-μ road. In the automotive vehicle capable of executing the skid control as well as the automatic deceleration feedback control, a priority is generally put on the skid control rather than the deceleration feedback control, during an emergency with wheel lock-up. During executions of the anti-skid cycle, the vehicle-deceleration feedback control is inhibited or interrupted, and thus there is an increased tendency for the actual braking force to be undesirably deviated from the desired braking force. In other words, the deceleration deviation tends to become greater. In case that the integral controller is used as a deceleration feedback controller, during repetitive executions of the anti-skid cycle, the integral of the error signal, resulting from the deviation, is continuously accumulated in the integrator every anti-skid cycles. Thus, the integral-control signal component (the output signal from the integral controller) becomes gradually high. When the deceleration feedback control restarts upon termination of skid control, there is an increased tendency for the undesirably high integral-control signal component to be output from the integral controller at a stretch. This results in a rapid change in braking force applied to each road wheel, thereby causing the driver to feel considerable discomfort. To avoid this, Japanese Patent Second Publication No. 56-033254 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,167 teaches and proposes to hold an integral-control signal component at the integral of an error signal (a deceleration deviation) computed at the first anti-skid cycle (just before initiation of skid control). Holding the integral-control signal component at the integral of the error signal computed at the first anti-skid cycle effectively suppresses an undesirable increase in the integral-control signal component (the output signal value generated from the integral controller), during skid control in which vehicle-deceleration feedback control is interrupted. According to the automatic deceleration control system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,167, it is possible to avoid a rapid change in braking force, which may take place when the deceleration feedback control resumes or restarts upon termination of skid control, thus eliminating any unnatural feeling that the magnitude of the actual braking force applied to the road wheel considerably differs from the amount of the driver's brake-pedal depression at the restarting point of the deceleration feedback control.